Since a technology that detects an upper body of a human can be applied to various fields such as security surveillance, an intelligent robot, and entertainment which utilizes face recognition, person tracking, and gesture recognition, aggressive research and studying is required.
Therefore, various methods regarding the upper body detecting technology have been studied, and are still being studied.
However, the conventional upper body detecting technologies have some problems such as a high misdetection rate and a low correct detecting rate. Further, it takes a long time to detect an upper body. Therefore, it is difficult to commercialize the conventional upper body detecting technology. Subsequently, the industries need to develop an upper body detecting technology which can be commercialized for the actual application.